


Papa Don't Preach

by PokeNeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Neoshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo
Summary: This is a later-in-years spin off of RocketBabe's fic "Rainbow Horizon" where Butch and Cass live in Alola region with their twins Chase and Bella. I wrote this fic as a birthday present for Rocketbabe, my bestest neo-shipping buddy! XNow in their 40's and living the Alolan dream, Butch and Cass are struggling to rein in their tear-away 14 year old daughter Bella. But when Bella is at risk of losing the opportunity of a lifetime, her laid back, surfer dude twin brother Chase might have a trick up his sleeve proving the apples really don't fall far from the tree!*** contains strong language and references to substances ***





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RocketBabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketBabe/gifts).

Butch was sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper early one Saturday morning. It was the only time where he was pretty much guaranteed any sort of peace and quiet these days. The sun was steadily rising across the yard causing him to squint through his reading glasses. He knew he really should have got the prescription checked, Cassidy had been nagging him about it for weeks. Come to think of it, his back was now hurting too from sitting in the hard chair for too long. The 40's were definately the toughest yet!  
  
Cassidy wandered into the kitchen yawning softly and clutching her coffee mug. She kissed her husband on the back of the neck and wrapped her arms around him. All of a sudden it was as if Butch had forgotten about the aches and pains of impending middle age!  
"Heh. Morning Cass! Sleep well?" He asked her.  
"Eventually. Once her majesty finally got home at 3am!" Cass grumbled as she flicked the switch on the kettle. "She just doesn't give a shit Butch! Just comes and goes as she pleases, misses curfew. Getting sick of her attitude! God knows who she's hanging out with that time of night - that Team Skull no doubt!"  
"Hmm stroppy teenage girl associates with a criminal gang and pisses off everyone around her. Why does that sound familiar?" Butch teased.  
"Well this is different Butch!" Cassidy snapped as she slammed a coffee down beside him causing a few drops to splash the newspaper. "She's 14 but she thinks she's bloody 18! Excuse me if I want better for my kids!"  
  
Butch couldn't help but smile as Cassidy sat down opposite him with her much needed coffee. Even though she hadnt slept well and wasn't currently wearing any make-up Butch still thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world.  
"What?" She asked him suspiciously.  
"Nothing. I just love you. And you are a great Mum y'know" he said reaching for her hand. "Look...shall I have another word with Bels?"  
"Please!" Replied Cassidy. "She actually listens to you..."  
"Consider it done!" Butch replied as he picked up his newspaper once again. Shaking the coffee drops off, he turned to the sports section. "Ah the Electabuzz are in the playoffs! Wonder if Chase will want to go?"  
  
"Go where?" Came a voice as Butch and Cass's son joined them in the kitchen. Chase was dressed in his usual casual surfer clothes already. He grabbed a couple of slices of bread and popped them in the toaster.  
"Will toast be enough for you Chase? You're on a bit of a growth spurt at the moment!" Cass asked dubiously.  
"Yeah no sweat!! Don't wanna surf on a heavy stomach!" Chase winked. Butch frowned across at his son.  
"You're not surfing again?! What about your chores?"  
"Already done!" Beamed Chase. "You're not the only one who gets up early at the weekend y'know!"  
  
Sensing defeat, Butch could only nod as Chase stuffed a slice of toast in his mouth. He almost envied his laid-back, happy attitude to life.  
"Chase - the Electabuzz are in the playoffs!" He explained.  
"Yeah...sorry Dad, baseball isn't really my cuppa!" Chase admitted. "Maybe ask Bella?"  
With that, he kissed his mother on the cheek and sprinted out the door, grabbing his surfboard on the way. Butch rolled his eyes and continued reading the sports section.  
"See why can't Bella be more like her brother?! He gets up at a reasonable time, does his chores then off he goes doing a hobby he loves! He's wonderful!" Cass beamed. Butch peered over his newspaper with an annoyed look on his face.  
"Cass lay off Bels yeah? I said I'd have a word with her. Anyway...what sort of son blows off his old man like that???"  
"Aww he's a Mummy's boy! You know that!" Cassidy laughed. "Besides no-one follows the ruddy baseball anymore Ponch!"  
  
She got up, placed her mug in the sink and ruffled his hair fondly.  
"You know you're thinning up top?!"  
"Oh piss off Cass!!!!"  
Cassidy cackled as she left the kitchen to get dressed. Tormenting Butch in his old age was half the fun now!  
________________________________________  
  
The midday sun seeped through the curtains of the pit more commonly known as Bella's bedroom. Clothes lay in a pile on the floor where she had tried something on before changing her mind and discarding it. Make-up lay strewn across her dresser and her phone was on her bedside table. Every few seconds it would buzz enthusiastically, another snapchat probably!  
  
Bella groaned as her phone buzzed for what seemed like the hundredth time that minute. She reached out to grab it but ended up knocking it to the floor. Cursing she scooped it up and read her messages. She smiled to herself as her acceptance within the Team Skull circle seemed confirmed. They were saying how cool she was, what a rebel she was for trying the drink she had managed to sneak out last night. Bella didn't actually feel too bad! Sure she had drunk but secretly she didn't like the taste so had passed the bottle on. Everyone wanted their fair share so no-one had commented.  
  
"Maximum effort" she muttered as she threw back the covers, got up and pulled on some comfy clothes. Bella was blonde like her mother albeit, a slightly darker shade of blonde. When she was all done up in her going out clothes and make-up she could actually pass for much older than 14. It had caused a row with Cass last night who tried to make her daughter go back upstairs and "put on something less slutty!" Bella's cheeky retort of "pot, kettle, black" had NOT gone down well and had ended with her dad restraining Cass and shouting at Bella to just go. She didn't need telling twice and her parting shot of "whatever!" had simply angered Cassidy more.  
  
"Whatever indeed! She blatantly favours Chase anyway!" Muttered Bella as she eventually skulked downstairs. She had no idea what time it was and couldn't see anyone around. Chase was probably surfing, it was all he did! She prepared a sandwich and suddenly spotted her dad in the backyard with Mightyena and Houndour. Now quite elderly, both Pokemon pottered after Butch as best they could but every so often Mightyena would stop where one of his joints had seized up.  
"Old age getting to you too fella?" She heard Butch say fondly and couldn't help but snort to herself.  
So if Chase was surfing and Dad was in the yard that only left...  
  
"Afternoon Bella!" Snapped Cassidy as she appeared in the doorway. She had her arms folded defensively and Bella immediately did the same. Not deliberately. She was much more like her mother than either of them would ever care to admit.  
"Afternoon Mother!" Bella replied coolly. Thankfully by this point Butch had reappeared and sensing danger, came over to give his daughter a hug.  
"Awh here's my Bels! Sleep well Princess?" He asked her.  
"Not too bad Daddy" she replied, shooting a smirk at her mother who was now steaming at the ears. "Did you hear about the Electabuzz???"  
"Yeah!!! Did you want to go? Should be a cracking game!" Said Butch. "Didn't realise you were so into it Bella!"  
  
Bella swallowed. She was into baseball. Massively. Not that she could tell her new mates that. Baseball wasn't exactly 'cool' round these parts. Everyone was much more into watersports like surfing.  
"No let's go Dad!" She smiled. "Just you and me?"  
"Sure!" Butch replied as he kissed her on the forehead. Feeling a little guilty, Bella went over to Cassidy and hugged her too. Cassidy was taken by surprise.  
"Love you Mum" Bella said before trotting off with her sandwich. Mightyena and Houndour were in hot pursuit incase any was dropped!  
  
"Isn't it amazing??" Sighed Cass.  
"Yeah tell me about it. They're both bone idle until food appears!" Replied Butch.  
"Not the dogs idiot! Bella! How does she do that? Just switches from evil to lovely in a split second!" Asked Cassidy.  
Butch thought for a moment. "Well...she is her Mother's daughter Cass. She has learned from the master!"  
"Oh shut it!" Snapped Cass. "So you'll have a word with her when you go to this bloody game?!"  
"100% Cass! You can count on me!" Butch reminded her. He took his wife in his arms and kissed her passionately. They darent do it in front of the kids as they complained loudly about it being "soooooo gross!!!"  
  
"She is a Daddy's girl Cass, you know that!"  
________________________________________  
  
"Aaaaand a very big welcome to the Electabuzz team all the way from Kanto, here to compete against our very own Raging Rowletts. Both teams are hoping for a win to secure a spot in next years baseball super league!!! This is sure to be one hell of a game!!! Take your seats folks, you won't want to miss a second!"  
  
"Omg Dad this is so exciting!" exclaimed Bella. "How did you blag these seats?"  
"From a mate at work. His brother knows someone" Butch explained, balancing his hot dog and coke on his lap. "Sure is a great view though! And it's nice to spend time with you for a change!"  
Bella rolled her eyes. "Daaad. I'm not always out you know! Sometimes I sleep!" She caught Butch's eye and the 2 of them burst out laughing.  
"Just like your Mother!" Butch sighed. This remark however, caused Bella to scowl and she folded her arms.  
"Look Bella, I've known your Mum since she was around your age. Maybe a little older. Trust me I'm an expert!" Laughed Butch.  
"I guess so..." admitted Bella. She flicked her hair back in the same way Cassidy did and reached for her chips.  
  
"Let the game begin!!!"  
________________________________________  
  
At half time it was 3 runs a piece. Butch's voice was even croakier than usual where he had been cheering so much and Bella's usually immaculate hair was ruffled where she had been bouncing up and down. Butch jumped up to join the queue for refreshments.  
"Want anything Bels?" He called out.  
"Uh sure, icecream please!" She replied. He nodded and sprinted up the steps. Bella turned and faced the front where a cheer squad and mascots were performing a routine. Cheer was definately not her thing, she didn't especially care for popular girl activities...  
  
Sighing impatiently, Bella suddenly noticed an advert on a newspaper next to her.  
"Hey have you finished with this?" She asked the man next to her.  
"Yep go ahead!" He replied.  
"Thanks." She unfolded the paper and starting reading the advert that had caught her eye. She became so engrossed that she failed to notice her Dad return with her icecream.  
  
"Hey whatcha reading?" He asked her.  
"Uhh the Pokemon school. They're offering scholarships for next year..." Bella explained, giving Butch the newspaper to read. Slightly surprised, Butch scanned the advert.  
  
"The Pokemon school scholarship programme is now open to entrants aged between 13 and 16. Entrance exams to take place week commencing 14th September. Please call for an appointment."  
  
"Oh wow Bels! You gonna go for it?" Butch asked her.  
Bella shrugged. "I don't know...I mean do you think I'd have a shot?"  
"Absolutely Bella! You're a clever girl. Too clever for your own good sometimes in fact. It might be a good opportunity for you, a little less time causing trouble at home and upsetting your mother!"  
"Oh so that's why you're all for it..." Bella said gloomily. It was Butch's turn to fold his arms now and try his best at strict parenting even though he always seemed to fail miserably. He leant in close to his daughter.  
  
"Right you listen to me Bella. Your attitude at the moment is not acceptable. You know that. But! You buck your ideas up at home and we'll let you go in for this scholarship. Deal?!"  
Bella thought for a second. "Ok deal!" She beamed as she hugged Butch tightly round the middle.  
"I love you Daddy!"  
"Love you too Princess" Butch replied as the game finally restarted. They were just moments away from finding out if the Electabuzz were playing the big league next season, and neither of them could wait!  
________________________________________  
  
A couple of weeks later, Butch and Cass had settled with a takeaway on order ready to watch a film together. Chase was at a friends for the night and Bella was heading out. She eventually appeared slightly more conservatively dressed than what Cassidy was used to and she cocked an eyebrow at her daughter.  
"Cold out tonight?"  
"Something like that yeah..." Bella muttered as she discreetly put some items into her little handbag. Butch spoke up.  
"Remember what we agreed young lady. Home by 10:30, got it?"  
"Yes Dad I know!" Sighed Bella. "Don't wait up!" She called as she bolted out the door.  
  
"I'm impressed Butch! Whatever you said to her is clearly working! She is like a different child lately" said Cassidy.  
"Yeah well...I think she just needs a little direction in her life. Something we never had" explained Butch.  
"You mean you'd have changed things?" Cassidy asked him dubiously.  
Butch shook his head. "No not change... but y'know I would have got myself a decent education. Bella is bright, they both are! Either of them could go on and achieve anything"  
"That's true!" Cassidy admitted as she snuggled into Butch. "You just...seem to have the knack with that girl...I hope she doesn't let you down..."  
  
Butch kissed her head and faced the t.v. "yeah...me too Cass..."  
________________________________________  
  
Bella arrived at the multi-story car park in HeaHea city where she was meeting her friends. It was the perfect place to hide out away from the cops. Most of them were in Team Skull so were frequently causing trouble in the local area. The leader of the gang Rudy spotted her first.  
"Hey Bels! You're late! Did you bring the booze?"  
"Uh yeah but this'll probably be the last time. My Dad is gonna notice it's gone..." Bella explained.  
"Pfft whatever" said Rudy taking the bottle. He swigged from it and passed it around. Most of the group pulled out cigarettes so Bella done the same. She gave a slight cough as the smoke hit her for the first time.  
"Heh you'll get used to it" chuckled another girl called Leila. Bella smiled weakly as she took another drag.  
  
"So guys, who is up for breaking into the Pokemon centre tonight?" Asked Rudy.  
"Oh man good plan!" Called another boy called Dustin. "Bels you can be a lookout!"  
"Me? Why me?" Bella protested.  
"Why? You're new here. The new ones are always the lookout" laughed Dustin.  
Bella scowled as the teens laughed and continued drinking. She guessed she'd have to go along with it if she ever wanted to fit in...  
  
Back at home, 10:30pm came and went. Butch remained watching the T.V with Cass but couldn't help glancing at the clock every couple of minutes. It was now 11:40...  
"So much for a fresh start" he said bitterly. Cass looked up at him.  
"What are you going to do?"  
Butch jumped up and grabbed his car keys. He couldn't sit there a second longer knowing Bella was still out there.  
"A couple of lads at work were talking about kids messing about near the Pokemon centre last couple of weeks. I'm gonna head down there and see if she's there."  
Cassidy nodded. "Keep me updated!"  
  
Rudy finished the last of the alcohol and chucked the bottle against the wall so it smashed into several pieces.  
"Let's do this then..." he said.  
The gang headed towards the Pokemon Centre. Eager to impress, Bella decided to light up another cigarette. She figured she could have one while she kept watch outside too.  
"Careful Bels you'll end up smoking 50 a day!" Laughed Leila. Rudy frowned at her.  
"Right are we doing this or what?? Bella remember if you spot anyone, shout!"  
  
Rudy, Leila and Dustin led the others round the back to pick at the lock. Bella remained at the front smoking on her cigarette. She felt rebellious and grown up. "No wonder Dad smokes them!" She thought to herself. She pulled out a secret bottle from her bag and started swigging from it. As she downed the last drop, she suddenly spotted the reflection of her Father through the glass bottom.  
She dropped it in horror and it smashed to the floor causing a scattering of glass around their feet...  
  
"Dad...I can explain..." Bella began. Butch glared at his daughter.  
"I don't want to hear it Bella. We're going home now."  
"Aww come on man! Bels ain't doing no harm! She's a cool girl!" Piped up Rudy as he suddenly reappeared. Butch stormed forward and pinned him up against the wall.  
"You mind your own business before I break your fucking neck" he spat. He released Rudy who dropped to the floor in a heap. The gang all gasped, too stunned to react. Bella followed her father trembling.  
"Get in the car" Butch snapped. He started the engine and roared off back towards their house.  
  
Bella stared out miserably across the island as they drove down the coastal road. She had really blown it this time. She had lost her chance to try out for the scholarship and worst of all her Dad, the one who always stuck up for her no matter what now hated her.  
  
"Dad...I'm sorry..." she mumbled. Butch glanced across at her, still fuming.  
"Yeah? Well sorry isn't good enough Bella. Not anymore. Your mother was right you just don't give a shit do you? You hang out with scum like that you risk throwing your future away".  
Bella stared down into her lap, she tried desperately not to cry.  
"But...you and Mum were in Team Rocket..." she said quietly.  
"Yes we were Bella! And it came with a price... criminal records, trouble finding good jobs. Hell we even had to get special clearance to travel abroad. This life you're used to? It wasn't easy for us to get! I'm just...so..."  
"Angry?" Bella asked.  
"No! Well...yes! Yes of course I am, but I'm just so so disappointed in you Bella. I really thought you had turned a corner. You've let me down and worst of all you've let yourself down."  
  
Butch continued driving gazing uneasily into the distance. He was still shaking a little and he could feel a headache coming on. Bella kept glancing sideways at her father, feeling incredibly small and stupid. How she wished she could turn the clock back... she had ruined everything. Inspite of everything, Butch hadnt even shouted during the whole duration of the last half hour. Cassidy wouldn't think twice about screaming and shouting but Butch never did. He even had trouble raising his voice. Bella almost wished he had, maybe that way it would take away some of the disappointment.  
  
They eventually arrived home. Butch pulled up the driveway, switched the engine off and continued sitting in his seat staring straight ahead.  
"You know the worst thing? Both of us now have to go in and face your Mother."  
"Great..." muttered Bella. She undone her seatbelt and reluctantly opened the door.  
"You uh...not coming?" She asked her dad.  
"I'll be behind you..." Butch answered.  
Bella walked over to the porch and cautiously walked inside. Straight away Cassidy appeared riled up and fit to burst.  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU..."  
"Cass just leave it - please!" Butch said wearily as he appeared behind Bella. "There's nothing you can say to her that I haven't said to her already. Bella - go to your room. I don't want to see you again tonight."  
  
Bella gave a small nod and scuttled off to her room sharpish. Cassidy could have sworn she heard sobbing coming from above. She glanced at Butch who was now rubbing his head furiously.  
"Are you ok?" She asked him.  
"Not really. I'm sorry Cass. I obviously don't have the knack with Bella, no-one does!" Butch replied. He then explained to Cass where he had found Bella and what she had been up to.  
  
"...So she's obviously been stealing booze and cigarettes" Butch finished. "Although the weird thing was I just couldn't bring myself to tell her off for the smoking. I mean how could I? I'd be a hypocrite..."  
"You have a point I suppose" agreed Cassidy. She couldn't help but notice and old picture of herself and Butch on the wall from their Team Rocket days.  
"Do you think Bella is karma for how we were back in the day?" She laughed.  
"God knows Cass..." sighed Butch.  
  
"I just feel at the end of my tether right now..."  
________________________________________  
  
The following morning, Chase arrived back early from his friend's house having been for a surf. He was surprised to find that everyone was still asleep and wondered how much fun they'd had without him.  
"Least the shower will be free!" He chuckled to himself as he climbed the stairs as quietly as possible. He could hear his dad's light snoring coming from Butch and Cass's room. Mightyena and Houndour were also asleep on the landing. They slept through anything these days!  
  
Chase was just about to go into the bathroom when he heard a whisper.  
"Chase? Is that you?"  
Puzzled, Chase edged towards his sister's room and poked his head round the door. Bella was sat up in bed, her face blotchy and puffy where she had been crying all night. She looked terrible.  
"Damn Bels...what happened?" Asked Chase entering the room properly. He perched on Bella's bed and gave her knee an encouraging pat.  
"Well I'm grounded til the end of the century" Bella said sadly. "I fucked up big time Chase... Dad caught me with my Team Skull mates last night... we were drinking and smoking".  
Chase wrinkled his nose. "Ugh seriously Bels? Smoking is so naff. You know how much it stinks and it costs Dad a fortune..."  
  
Bella shrugged. "I don't think it's so bad..." she admitted. "But you should have seen Dad. I've never seen him like that before..."  
"Did he lose it?" Asked Chase curiously.  
"No. He didn't even raise his voice, but he... he was so fucking crushed Chase. He couldn't even look at me".  
"Well he'll get over it. He always does" replied Chase.  
"No I dont think so. Not this time." Bella said sadly. "And I've balls'd up any chance of trying out for a scholarship to the Pokemon school. And I'll probably have my phone confiscated until I'm 30. And..."  
"Woah. Woah. Woah! Hang on, rewind!" Chase exclaimed. "You were gonna try out for the Pokemon school???!"  
"Keep it down!" Bella hissed. "Yes, dad was going to take me next week. Mum didn't know either. But it doesn't matter now...it's not going to happen..."  
  
"What were you planning to study?" Chase asked her.  
"Was hoping to specialise in Pokemon physiology and the comparisons between certain Pokemon and their Kanto counterparts. But like I said Chase it's not going to happen now" Bella mumbled as furious tears started streaming down her face.  
  
Chase didn't know what to do. He hated seeing his sister so upset. He and Bella were more often than not like chalk and cheese but when it mattered, why he would do anything for her. She was his twin sister and he loved her!  
"When was your appointment?" He asked her slowly.  
"Does it matter?" She snapped.  
"Yes. When was it Bella???"  
"Uh...10am on the 14th" Bella replied confused. "Chase why..."  
Chase leapt up, pulled out his own phone and started furiously tapping.  
"I have a plan Bella! I'm going to get you to that exam!"  
"Are you out of your mind?" Bella gasped. "Chase you can't! Mum and Dad will kill us both!!" Chase simply smiled and raised a hand.  
"They won't suspect a thing Bels. Not from me anyway. I'm the good twin remember? Now listen up! Just do what I say and I promise you everything will be fine!"  
________________________________________  
  
The morning of the 14th arrived and as usual Butch was up early reading his newspaper. The last couple of weeks he felt had aged him worse than ever! He knew that today he should have been taking Bella to her entrance exam for school. He was still disappointed in her but mostly disappointed in himself. He clearly hadnt been a good parent to her.  
  
Mightyena and Houndour were pottering in the backyard and Butch eventually got up to join them. As he approached them Mightyena rested his head on Butch's knee. Even now he seemed to know when all was not well with his trainer.  
"Good boy" Butch smiled as he scratched the Pokemon behind the ear. Chase came downstairs, spotted his Father distracted in the yard and smiled to himself. The plan was on!  
  
"Morning Dad!" He said cheerily.  
"Oh hey, morning bud! No surfing today?" Asked Butch.  
"No...there has been a high volume of Sharpedo in the area recently. They are usually quite tame but it's just not worth the risk!" Chase explained.  
"Right..." Butch replied a little confused. As far as he knew, Sharpedo were absolutely fine and he had never heard of such warnings being issued.  
Chase sensed his Father's doubts so continued..."and anyway I saw a Tentacruel there the other day and they definately sting!"  
"Oh a Tentacruel? Why didn't you say so? When I was young, a Tentacruel stung me...it..." began Butch.  
  
"Bingo. The Tentacruel story. That'll distract him for a few minutes" thought Chase. He raised an arm when Butch wasn't looking and gestured to Bella. She had been watching the entire time from her bedroom window. As quietly as possible she left her bedroom, past the bathroom where Cassidy was taking a shower and down the stairs. Chase had told her to sneak out the front of the house and wait for him at the bottom of the drive. They had 1 shot at this and Bella was anxious not to mess it up.  
  
"...and my ass was covered in purple spots for weeks. I had to use the toilet stan..."  
"That sounds horrific Dad!!!" Exclaimed Chase. "Maybe I should go and get some antidote just to be on the safe side?"  
"Yes good idea!" Said Butch. He reached into his wallet and pulled out a 20 dollar bill. "Here treat yourself too. I know me and your Mum often overlook you as we're so busy dealing with your sister".  
"Oh Dad you don't have to..." said Chase.  
Butch shook his head and thrusted the cash towards his son.  
"Take it Chase. You're a good lad, you never cause us any grief. It's high time we recognised that."  
  
Chase walked uneasily back towards the house. He felt terrible now... there was Dad rewarding him for being a good kid and he was helping out his sister escape the house and run away.  
His plan however, had worked. While their parents were distracted Bella had managed to slip out. She had been fretting waiting for her brother and was relieved to see him at last.  
"What kept you?" She asked.  
"Dad...Tentacruel story...bums...money" panted Chase. "Come on I'll tell you on the way..."  
________________________________________  
  
The twins arrived at the port of HeaHea City after sneaking onto the back of a passing bus. But much to Bella's horror, the next ferry to Melemele Island wasn't for another hour...  
"There is no way I'll be on time!" She groaned scanning the timetable. It was already 10 past 9 and the ferry trip would take at least half an hour. It was all for nothing.  
"Look Chase, I really appreciate the effort but we should head back...we'll both only be in more trouble if we...Chase?" Bella looked around, puzzled at the sudden disappearance of her brother. "Chase where are you?"  
  
Her question was soon answered when a jet ski appeared beside her in the water. Bella could only stand with her mouth open as her brother chucked over a life jacket.  
"Put this on and climb on! If we go now we can make it!"  
"B-but Chase...I mean how?" Bella spluttered.  
"Oh this old thing?" My friend Ricky leant it to me. Chase looked over Bella's shoulder and gave a thumbs up to a slightly older teen who was perched nearby with a look of bemusement on his face.  
"No crashing it Chasey Boy!! I know where you live!!" called Ricky.  
"Thanks buddy I owe you one!" Shouted back Chase as he revved the engine. Bella scrambled on and they sped off towards Melemele Island.  
  
"So Ricky just let you borrow this?! I didn't even know you could drive one?!" Exclaimed Bella.  
"Sure did. That's what friends do Bels. They help each other out when shit goes down. I went down and saw him straight after we had that conversation. He's a good mate Bels. He'd do anything for anyone. Can you honestly say the same for those Team Skull mates of yours?"  
"I guess not..." Bella muttered. She gazed over the edge at her own reflection in the crystal clear water. She had forgotten what it meant to truly be there for someone or have them be there for you. But Chase never had, all this was possible thanks to him.  
  
"I'm glad you're doing this Bels" Chase called back to his sister.  
"Which bit? The lying? The sneaking out? The getting you into trouble?" Bella asked doubtfully. Chase laughed.  
"Silly! The Pokemon school! It's such a fantastic opportunity. Man I'm so jealous..."  
"Well come with me then? Try out too? You'd get in no sweat!" Bella reasoned. Chase shook his head.  
"Nah. I'm level headed Bella but I'm not really intelligent like you. I'd prefer to do things the traditional way and venture out with a starter Pokemon. Only reason I didn't when we turned 10 was because all I wanted to do was surf..."  
"Well not much has changed there!" Bella laughed.  
"Well...I don't know Bels, seeing you do this has kind of inspired me too. I mean, theres a big wide world out there and perhaps it's time I started exploring it" replied Chase. "Besides...I wouldn't mind going to Kanto and visiting Rose."  
"Aaahhaaaaaa the secret is out now!!!!" Laughed Bella. "You love her!!!!!"  
"Hey! Don't make me throw you off!" Protested Chase. "There's Tentacruel round here you know...would hate for the same thing that happened to Dad to happen to you!!!"  
  
Just a few minutes later, they arrived in the Melemele harbour and Chase came to a halt at the end of the pier. Bella jumped off and straightened her windswept hair out. She had arrived in plenty of time and would make her exam!  
"You ok to get a ferry back? I probably should head back and face the music" Chase explained.  
"Yeah no problem. Oh god I'm so sorry...I hope they aren't too hard on you..." Bella said guiltily.  
"Don't worry about me! I can handle them!" Replied Chase. "Well...good luck Bels! You'll ace this!! Just believe in yourself".  
"Thank you Chase" Bella breathed as she flung her arms around her Brother's neck. "I know we don't always see eye to eye...but...you're always there for me! I won't forget this..."  
Chase's eyes narrowed. "Don't mention it. Ever." Both twins laughed and Chase gestured for Bella to get going. Starting up the engine, he roared out of sight across the horizon. Bella watched him for as long as possible before making her way up the port towards the Pokemon school...  
  
This was it. There was no turning back now.


	2. Chapter 2

Butch was busy rummaging in his man shed looking for random car parts. In addition to the family car, he still had his 70's Mustang. Doing it up and keeping it running well kept him young apparently! Cassidy once referred to it as a midlife crisis which didn't go down well. These days Butch only seemed to work on the car when he was stressed. Cassidy, Chase and Bella never bothered him when he was in his shed. It was very much his sanctuary.  
  
"Ah that's what I need!" He said, holding up a special kind of screw in the dim light. His victory was short lived however when Cassidy flung open the door causing him to jump and drop it.  
"Damn it Cass. What the hell? You never come in here! I only had 1 of those special screws and now..."  
"Bella's gone!!!!" Shouted Cassidy. "And Chase too!!!"  
"Wait what? Chase too?" Butch asked.  
"That's what I just said! Both gone! No note left! They're both at it now! I..."  
Butch glanced behind Cassidy confused. "But Chase is there!"  
Cassidy span round and sure enough, Chase was stood there having raced back to Akala as quickly as possible. He had meant to go into Bella's room and position her pillows to make it look like she was asleep in bed but he was obviously too late. He was panting and red in the face so lying about being here all along wasn't going to wash either.  
  
"Chase where have you been?! Where is your sister??" Demanded Cassidy.  
"I don't know Mum, I haven't seen her!" Chase replied.  
"You're lying Chase! What has she made you done? Lie for her?? You can tell us it's ok!" Said Cassidy trying to take his hand. He pulled it away.  
"Look I said I don't know..."  
"Chase please..."  
"Chase listen...Bella is in enough trouble now and you will be too unless you tell us where she is" Butch began.  
Chase looked up at his Dad dead in the eye and gave a laugh.  
"Trouble? Dad I'll be in trouble regardless when I tell you" he said.  
"So where is she?!" Cassidy asked.  
  
"She's at her exam" Chase explained.  
Cassidy stared blankly at her son, then turned to Butch. "Exam, what exam???!"  
"Her exam for the Pokemon school..." groaned Butch. "I agreed I would take her to try out for a scholarship if she behaved. After last week I said no way...but she's obviously found a way there".  
"Yeah I took her!" Chase said.  
"You what?!" Butch cried. Chase suddenly felt brave.  
"You heard! I took her!!! Chase, the good twin, the one you can always count on to behave conspired with his twin sister, snuck her out the house and dropped her off on Melemele Island for the most important exam of her life. She has a real shot at this. You know it Dad, you know her better than anyone!"  
Butch and Cassidy stood there too stunned to speak. Chase folded his arms just like his sister, he had that same look on his face they had seen time and time again with Bella. Cassidy eventually spoke...  
  
"I just don't know what to say Chase... I mean you've never gone behind our backs...Bella is such a terror and now you're..."  
"Mother...we're Bella and Chase. The kids of the great Butch and Cassidy. Of course we're going to be trouble!! We've learned from you guys! Sure you're both smart, funny and loyal. But you're both trouble. No mundane, honest jobs or tropical island will ever change that. Yeah Bella screwed up. But this is her chance to fix things for herself. She inherited her brains from one of you after all."  
Cassidy immediately pointed to Butch who looked in surprise.  
  
"Huh? Me?"  
"Yeah. She's 100% you Butch. She might have my attitude but everything else she's your carbon copy" Cassidy said coolly.  
"Hmm!!" Replied Butch.  
"So yeah...I'll presume I'm grounded now too so here... here's my phone." Chase said as he dropped his phone into Cassidy's hand. He walked towards the house and went inside.   
"Did he just ground himself?!" Butch asked in disbelief. "He's such a strange kid..."  
"No he's a wise kid..." Cassidy replied softly. "So much loyalty to Bella. We've raised a goodun there Butch".  
"Yeah you're right!"  
...  
...  
"He's still grounded though..."  
"You better bloody believe it!"  
________________________________________  
  
Bella arrived home several hours later. She was exhausted beyond belief. The exam was painfully difficult and the ferry back was delayed due to unsettled tides.  
But...never the less! She had PASSED! She still wasn't quite sure how and was certain there had been some kind of mistake when she was told. She was offered a full scholarship programme lasting 4 years. It would see her right through til she was 18. She felt happy, accomplished but still very worried. There was still no way Mum and Dad would let her go now...  
  
She walked slowly up the yard and the porch light came on, causing Mightyena and Houndour to stir from the porch mat where they had been sleeping. Mightyena immediately went to get up and with several creaks of his legs eventually made it over to Bella. She fell to her knees and embraced the wolf pokemon.  
"Oh Mighty! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to wake you" Bella whispered as she nuzzled her face into his fur. "You're such a good boy. Did you miss me?"  
Mightyena gave a gentle lick of her face and walked over to the door wagging his tail. Houndour had settled back down and was now laying on his back with his legs in the air!  
"Well guess it's time to face the music..." Bella sighed. "You know Mighty... dad is going to be pretty angry with me. I know you're his Pokemon so I don't want you to take sides ok?" She could have sworn she saw Mightyena roll his eyes as he pushed open the door with his nose.  
  
Bella walked in cautiously and to her relief the room was dark. She went over to the fridge to get herself a drink of orange juice but Mightyena wouldnt move and instead starting growling at the darkened room.  
"What is it Mighty?!" Bella asked. She couldn't see for herself but whatever Mightyena had sensed, he wasn't happy.  
"Who's there???!" Bella asked. She placed a hand on Mightyena who was now snarling loudly. "Mightyena get ready to use Take Down!"  
Suddenly the lights snapped on and Cassidy and Chase jumped out from behind the sofa. Butch was yanking at a piece of string which unfortauntely snapped and sent him sprawling followed by a stream of balloons and a banner that read "congratulations Bella!"  
"What the..." gasped Bella as her dad scrambled to his feet.  
"You know Bels you had excellent command of Mighty there...reckon you've got something!" Butch said coolly.  
  
Bella stared back at him in confusion and shock. She turned to Chase who simply nodded at her and then finally to her Mother. Cassidy was standing with her arms folded. She wasn't smiling but she wasn't exactly frowning either...  
"What's with the banner?" She asked. Cassidy shook her head at her daughter.  
"Well we heard congratulations were in order Bella. On your getting into the Pokemon school!"  
Bella was speechless.  
"But...I...I mean how did you know? I don't even...HOW?" She spluttered. Butch stepped in.  
"Professor Kukui rang me just after Chase got back. He didn't realise we knew nothing about it. Made for an interesting conversation that's for sure!"  
Bella averted her eyes to the ground. She didn't know what to say.  
"Well it doesn't matter anyway does it?" She said sadly. "I'm not going. I mean it was good to take the exam I guess and realise what I'm truly capable of... maybe in a few years. Anyway... I'm beat, I just want to go to bed to be honest..."  
  
As she went to walk past her family, Butch grabbed her arm.  
"Not so fast squirt" he said sternly.  
"Now you haven't called me THAT for years!" Bella said surprised.  
"I have a few choice names for you sometimes!" Cassidy piped up. Butch shot his wife a look.  
"Cass! Bella you're taking the scholarship. Of course you bloody are! You are the cleverest member of this family and this is your big chance. We'd never take that away from you. We are so freaking proud of you kid!"  
"Really?!" Bella asked, darting her eyes between Butch and Cass.  
"Oh god yeah. Getting rid of you for weeks at a time?? Heaven!!!" Smirked Cassidy.  
Bella stood dumbstruck until Cass stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. They were soon joined by Butch and Chase. Bella reached up towards her Brother.  
"I couldn't have done it without you Chase" she smiled.  
"Ah yes speaking of which!" Announced Cassidy. "Chase is grounded for 2 weeks for helping you escape, for lying to us and for his back chat. You are grounded for a month for your attitude, your drinking, your escaping, your lying and for roping your brother into your dirty work!"  
  
"Do you know what? That's fair enough!" Admitted Bella. "I'm really sorry Chase..."  
Chase shrugged. "First time for everything I guess!"  
"Wait" said Bella. "The smoking?"  
"Huh?" Asked Cassidy.  
"You didn't mention the smoking. Am I not being grounded for the smoking?" said Bella confused.  
"Oh yeah! Uh no...Mr hypocrite over there didn't feel comfortable with the idea" Cassidy said as she shot daggers at Butch who simply "heh'd" in reply.  
________________________________________  
  
Later that night, Bella was having trouble sleeping. The events of the last 24 hours were still playing on her mind and she was struggling to process the range of emotions she had felt and was still feeling even now. She decided to get up and go downstairs to sit on the decking. She figured the cool night air might make her feel sleepy.  
  
She edged herself out of bed and crept quietly down the stairs. As she listened out for her parents, she couldn't help but notice there was no sound of snoring. Perhaps her dad had found a new medication or her mum had carried out her 20 year threat of smothering him... she opened the back door and to her surprise Butch was also sat outside puffing on a cigarette. Mightyena was laid beside him gazing dreamily into the night sky.  
  
"Hey Bels...couldn't sleep either?" Asked Butch.  
"Nah...it's uh...been a crazy couple of days!" Whispered Bella.  
"Yeah well, it's a crazy house isn't it? With a crazy family!" Butch winked. Bella laughed.  
"Yeah... I suppose!" She smiled.  
They sat together in silence for around 5 minutes or so. Butch continued to puff on his cigarette. Bella suddenly felt mischievous...  
"So dad, you didn't feel right punishing me for the smoking then?"  
"Nah."  
"Oh...well that's nice! Thanks"  
"You're welcome."  
"Dad?"  
"Bella?"  
"Do you have a spare?!"  
Butch's eyes widened and he turned to look properly at his daughter. This was ridiculous! All he could do was laugh out loud at her!  
"You are the living end Bella" he said as he chucked the packet at her. Bella smirked as she pulled one out.  
"C'mere then!" Butch muttered as Bella leaned in for the lighter.   
"Its nice to have the company actually" Butch admitted.  
  
"Hey Dad have you heard the Wilderness Festival is coming to MeleMele meadow this year?" Asked Bella. "It's the week before school starts if you fancied it?"  
"Heh sure!" Butch said. "I actually went to the Wilderness Festival when I was your age... it was on the Sea Foam islands that year. This was before the Tentacruel incident mind!"  
Bella caught her Father's eye and they both burst out laughing.  
"Oh god stop!" Bella breathed, "we'll wake Mum and Chase!"  
"Yeah probably best not to mention the festival yet Bella...try and get back in her good books a bit yeah?" Butch said. Bella nodded. "Yeah you're right. Least we can have a smoke there without getting caught!"  
  
A wicked sparkle appeared in Butch's eyes. "I wouldn't be taking the cigarettes anyway Bella."  
"Why on earth not?!" Asked Bella shocked. This wasn't like him!  
Butch beckoned her to follow him to his man shed. Once inside he undone a secret locked box and pulled out another tobacco tin. It had some writing on it.   
"Wilderness Fest 1993" Bella said out loud. "I don't understand Dad, what's inside?"  
"The 1 thing I have always kept from your Mother" smirked Butch.  
  
"NO WAY!!!!!" gasped Bella and quickly took the lid off. Her suspicions were confirmed. That certainly wasn't tobacco!  
"And you have the nerve to preach at me?!" She said indignantly.  
"Heh. Well it's true what they say kiddo!" Said Butch.  
  
"You are a Daddy's girl after all!"  
  
  
  
The end.


End file.
